The Girls All the Bad Guys Want
by Nani-Shiyami
Summary: About a year after the whole 'Creator' incident, Airyglyph is having a festival for the first time with Aquaria. All of the maggots were invited to show up and they did. I was looking forward to having a good festival this year till this occured...
1. Episode 1: Albel's Replacement

**The Girl All the Bad Guys Want**

**Episode 1: Albel's replacement**

* * *

_It was a festival in Airyglyph; it was a whole year after the whole 'Creator' thing. Everything seems to have calmed down a bit, travel to Airyglyph and Aquaria is much easier now. Several wars have broken out over in Greeton, but Aquaria and Airyglyph has always been able to go to Greeton and help stop problems._

_We were all sitting in the grand dining hall where everyone was sitting down around the long rectangular marble table. King Airyglyph sat at one end of the table, and Queen Aquaria at the other. In between the two rulers sat: Fayt, Maria, Cliff, Mirage, Rodger, Adray, Nel, Sophia, Clair, and Woltar. Of course I was sitting there too you fucking idiot._

_King Airyglyph had talked to me the night before about me needing some time off, and I didn't see it coming…_

* * *

"Good friends and heroes of our world, tonight is a special night. It is not only a celebration of Airyglyph and Aquaria's unite to keep the world in peace, but also for the replacement of Lord Albel." King Airyglyph said as he stood up from his seat.

Slight murmurs were heard around the table, and a stunned look was on leader of the Black Brigade, Albel Nox's face.

"I would like to introduce Albel's temporary replacement, Angel Valentyne." King Airyglyph said as he turned behind him and extended his arm to point out a young woman with black hair transcending into a deep crimson color, wearing a disturbingly colored breast plate with a her skirt cut just a little bit below the knees.

"Hello." Angel took a bow before standing beside King Airyglyph; she took a quick glance at everyone that had sat at the table. "It is a pleasure for a humble knight like me to receive this honor of meeting those that have saved this world and for me to receive such a high rank in the Black Brigade." She closed her eyes and had a slight smirk creep across her face.

"This is outrageous! How can you allow something, such as a woman to take my place as leader of the Black Brigade." Albel said getting up out of his seat, speaking out of turn with his dark red eyes letting out a slight celadon tint.

"Albel Nox!" Woltar said as he turned his head to look at the young swordsman in his anger of getting replaced.

"Lord Albel, I know that you must be furious at you being replaced, but you know that you can not lead the Black Brigade if you are with your latest injury." Angel said still not making any eye contact with the people sitting at the table in front of her.

* * *

_Darn that woman…How did she know about my wound…I was the only one that knew about my wound. What am I talking about; I can handle myself even if I am wounded. No normal woman would ever be able to take my place in my kingdom. _

* * *

"What are you talking about I have no wound! You must be senile for your age woman." Albel said as he stared furiously at Angel.

"Albel Nox, restrain yourself!" Queen Aquaria said in a calm and soothing voice.

"Albel, calm yourself down and act like a commanding officer instead of acting like a regular knight!" King Airyglyph spoke as he fumed out of anger.

"You have three broken ribs, two on the right side and one on the left caused by your training session a few days ago. There is a gash in your left leg caused due to your recklessness within training about a day ago. As well as the burn that is on your back, caused by Maria's gun's phase ray that had just barely missed your skin in training today." Angel said as she looked up at Albel with her smirk. "It seems to me, that you should be the one to understand that you need this time to rest and heal while I take care of the Black Brigade."

"Fine, I will only allow you to serve as my temporary replacement while I am resting." Albel said as he sat back down and closed his eyes, still burning with hatred on the inside.

"Thank you my lord." Angel bowed towards Albel.

"Just shut up, maggot." Albel said in his normally cold tone.

"Please take the last seat, Miss Angel." King Airyglyph said as he took his seat once more.

"Yes, your majesty." Angel quickly walked to the last empty seat at the table which happened to be right across the table from Albel.

* * *

_Well…This is quite a predicament, my replacement just so happens to get seated across from where I am sitting. God I can't believe a woman is taking my job away from me. _

* * *

As time passed and the dinner within the castle had ended the festival was still not over and the night sky was being lit by inventions that Welch called 'firecrackers'.

* * *

**Nani-Shiyami:** Hello, everyone! New story inspired by me reading another story. Please R&R!


	2. Episode 2: Unusual Strangers

**The Girls All the Bad Guys Want**

**Episode 2:** Unusual Strangers

* * *

_The dinner is finally finished and mostly everyone scattered through out Airyglyph to enjoy the festival…_

_That stupid ditz Sophia was hanging around a pen of bunnies whining about how they must be uncomfortable being in there._

_Fayt had gone off to compete in a writing contest, which was for children…I don't think that he got the children part._

_Nel had gone off with Clair to look at clothes I suppose, but either way they still went off out of my site. Which I for one am happy about._

_Maria and Mirage were sitting by a goldfish game where you could scoop out goldfish for a small amount of Fol…_

_Cliff…Apparently was no where to be seen, at least I hadn't seen him ever since the dinner._

_Rodger that pathetic, little perverted maggot was probably off trying to look up Nel or Sophia's skirt or something._

_Adray probably followed his daughter…_

_And why the hell is my replacement following me!_

* * *

Albel turned around out of annoyance, his black spikey hair waved in the slight wind and his wrapped hair followed. "Why do you continue to follow me, maggot…"

"I just wanted to follow you around, sir…"Angel said while bowing her head.

"So you were planning on stalking me around till I decided to go to my quarters?" Albel said placing a hand on his katana's handle.

"Yes, sir…" Angel said in a monotone voice. "I am sorry for snooping around, my lord. If you would allow me to go on my own path now…" Angel turned to leave just as Albel drew his sword in such a swift movement only a streak of silver and Angel's crimson dyed hair strands falling slowly to the ground were left.

"Don't you dare think that you can stalk me without any consequences!" Albel said as he sheathed his sword.

Angel turned slowly towards Albel before Albel realized that she was at his throat with a sliver dagger drawn from beneath her skirt. "Don't even think about trying anything like that again…" Her short jet black hair swayed slightly as her eyes flashed a burgundy color.

"Gah, get off of me woman." He said as he shoved her away from him, he turned around and rubbed his neck gently as if it were sore.

* * *

_How in the world was she able to move that quickly without me seeing here move? Maybe I am getting too old for this job…BAH! What am I saying! I am Albel the Wicked, no man, woman, or maggot could stop me in my tracks._

* * *

"Shall I leave you know, my lord?" Angel said as she bowed to Albel.

"Accompany me around for tonight." Albel said without thinking at the consequences.

"Are you sure, my lord?" Angel said as she stood up and stared at Albel.

"Just shut up and do as I say, damnit maggot. If you don't shut up I might have to kill you." Albel said as he adjusted his armor around to make it a bit more comfortable for him.

"Yes, of course, my lord." Angel said as he wrapped her arm around his.

* * *

_Oh god, this night is a night to never remember…Why did I even asked her to accompany me! Idiot! God why are you such an idiot when it comes to women! Shut up just don't do anything else that you will regret later…_

* * *

"Let's go then…" Albel said turning his head towards the town, his face flushed with confusion and embarrassment.

The two walked into town and checked out several vendors. Angel tended to look at mostly the fans, rings, and dresses, but once in a while a few new pieces of armor. Albel stood to the side carefully watching Angel to see if there was a reason that he could see that she would be picked over him.

"Lord Albel?" Angel paused as she turned too take a look at the knight that was leaning against the wall, she was holding a wedding dress in her right hand. "Is there anything wrong? You haven't said anything ever since you asked me to accompany you."

"No, its nothing." Albel said as he shook his head and turned to look at the people walking by the vendor.

"Hey, Albel!" Cliff walked out of the street and towards the knight. "So how are you handling things and all?"

"What do you want, maggot." Albel said closing his eyes in frustration.

"I just wanted to know man." Cliff said while putting on hand behind his head. "I mean after all you are being replaced, by a woman."

"You were also replaced, but by a little girl remember." Albel said giving Cliff a sly look.

"It was fine with me. Maria seemed to have been able to take care of things much better than I could." Cliff said as he closed his eyes and put his other arm behind his head.

"I'll just be taking those two metal fans over there, as well as this dress." Angel said as she stood at the counter, sneaking a glance at Cliff and Albel.

"The bill will be 150,000 Fol, ma'am." The young man behind the counter said as he went to grab the two fans and the dress from Angel to pack for her.

"Thank you, Kryla-!" Angel said as she slid a bag containing 175,000 Fol towards him and heard Cliff yell.

"SO! You're here too! What a coincidence!" Cliff said as he walked over to Angel. "What are you doing here? Just shopping, annoying Albel, or-"

"She's here with me." Albel said he pushed himself from the wall, his bangs waved in the wind. "Angel, are you ready…If so, then let's move on."

"Right my lord." Angel said as she grabbed the two fans and dress from the young man. "I shall see you tomorrow I guess Kryl-"

"She's with you!" Cliff said as Albel turned to give him a glare.

"Let's go, maggot." Albel said as he walked out of the store and down the street, trying to lose the foolish and very confused Klausian.

"See you around Cliff." Angel said as she ran out of the store and into the snow covered streets of Airyglyph.

* * *

The two knights walked further into the festival stopping once in a while to get snacks like dango, meat buns, a slice of apple pie, umeboshi, and slices of deliciously decadent cakes.

Albel continued to pretend as if Angel wasn't really there, and she pretended as if he wasn't really there. Even though they did this, everyone was able to still see them.

* * *

"Hey Maria, look over there. You see the new knight that's supposed to take Albel's place? Why is she hanging with him tonight?" Mirage said as she watched Albel and Angel stop at a stand to buy dango.

"What's he doing with her? I thought that he was mad at her for taking his place." Maria said as she turned her head to look.

"Don't know, but maybe their on a date. You should go and check it out. If they aren't, then maybe you could ask Albel if you could cut in and have some private time." Mirage let out a giggle as she turned her head to watch some koi in a small pond that was net to the goldfish pond.

"You sure, okay…Here I go." Maria said as she got up from her seat and started walking towards Albel and Angel who were watching some young bunnies race in a small track.

* * *

Nani-Shiyami: Hey everyone. Finished reading it so far? So what do you think that Maria will do? Please R&R thanks.


	3. Episode 3: A Moment like This

**The Girls All the Bad Guys Want**

**Episode 3:** A Moment Like This

Part One of Two

* * *

_So I have been spending some time with my replacement, and she doesn't seem to be that bad…She's not like most girls always talking about clothes and how to fix her hair. She seems to be fairly quiet. Maybe something's bothering her, probably because she thinks that I'm going to kill her, which is what I plan to do to that maggot once I heal completely._

* * *

Albel broke out into a maniac laughter, and Angel had run off, holding his right hand on his head and his left arm gripped around his waist. He slightly crouched down to the ground as he replayed images of him cutting off Angel's head, after he was healed until someone's voice broke his thoughts.

"Albel." Maria had reached Albel and had placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Get off of my maggot." Albel said as he stopped laughing and stood back up.

Maria removed the hand from Albel's shoulder. "I'm sorry for touching you, Albel, but I was wondering if we could…" She paused for a moment then looked around to see if Angel was anywhere near by.

* * *

"Hello, little kitty!" Angel sat in front of a small pen with kittens inside of it, she held her hand out for a small Siamese kitten to smell. "You're so cute…I wish that I could adopt you." She said as she looked around and reached to pet the animal's head.

A man dressed in black reached down and placed a hand on Angel's shoulder.

* * *

"I was wondering if we could go on a date or something." Maria asked nervously as she looked up at Albel with hope in her eyes.

"No." Albel said as he turned away from Maria, crushing her heart in one word.

"But…But." Maria stuttered as she stepped a few feet away from Albel.

"At least not today, Maria…I'll let you know when I am available, I have a lot of business to attend to since I am going for a leave from my duties as the leader of the Black Brigade." Albel said as he walked off to find Angel, somewhere in the festival.

"Okay…That's good news." Maria said as she smiled and turned to walk back to Mirage to tell her the news.

"Angel, now where did you go t-." Albel stopped as he saw Angel talking to a shadowy figure.

* * *

"You know that in a few months your existence will no longer be needed." The figure said to Angel.

"I know that, but it is better for me to give it a shot to try to help these people." Angel said as she turned around and shoves 500 Fol towards the person with the kitties and picked up her Siamese kitty and turned back to the man. "I can't and I won't just sit around and wait for myself to die."

"Very well then, I shall prepare for your death." The man said before disappearing into thin air.

"Why does he always have to be like that…" Angel said before noticing that Albel was standing a few meters away from her staring straight at her.

* * *

"Angel?" Albel said as he stared at her with shocked eyes.

"What's wrong Albel?" Angel said as she walked towards him holding the kitten in her arms.

"It…Its nothing." Albel said as he looked around to see where the man had gone.

"You seem to be spooked about something…" Angel glared at him.

"I said it was nothing." Albel said as he looked at her. "I have one question though…Who was that man that you were speaking to?"

"That was a friend…" Angel said as she walked towards the stage where Welch was setting off fireworks.

"Where did he go, and why was he talking to you like that?" Albel said as he followed her.

"He can read fortunes, he read this one about a year ago…And he thinks that even if I do get involved in what is to kill me, it won't make a difference in how I die." Angel said as she stopped to watch the finale of the fireworks.

"…Maggot, is this why you have been silent for most of the entire night?" Albel said as he stood next to her staring at the fireworks.

"I guess so, my lord." Angel said as she looked behind her and saw Fayt and the others staring at them. "It seems that your friends have taken a liking to staring at us."

Albel turned around and saw everyone dressed in unusually fancy clothing. "What are you maggots doing?" Albel said as he and Angel walked towards the group.

* * *

"Didn't you hear the king say that after the finale that there was going to be a dance in the great hall?" Sophia said in her whiny voice as she held her dress from touching the ground.

"A…Dance?" Albel said raising an eyebrow to what Sophia had said.

"Yeah…" Fayt shrugged his shoulders as he was dressed in his school uniform and had some kind of disappointment earlier.

"What's with Fayt, Sophia?" Maria asked with curiosity since Fayt seemed a bit down.

"Oh him? He lost at the writing competition…Actually he got disqualified and Roger actually won." Sophia said as she dusted off herself.

"It wasn't my fault that I…" Fayt said before he got interrupted by Roger.

"Hey, you were the one that had to get all fancy with the sex scene in your story. Mine was just about the war between Aquaria and Airyglyph." Roger said with confidence.

"SHUT UP LITTLE MAN!" Fayt's voice flared while he reached for his sword's handle.

"YOU SHUT UP YOU HORNY, UGLY PIMPLE FACED FREAK!" Roger yelled back at Fayt.

"I don't have acne!" Fayt said as he pouted and calmed down.

"You did yesterday when you didn't wear your cucumber and lavender mask!" Roger said while laughing at Fayt's feminine side.

"Knock it off, maggots. So how much time do we have before the dance starts?" Albel asked the girls who seemed to be a little bit more on the controlled side.

"In about an hour, Albel." Mirage said as she took a quick glance at her watch then at her stunning golden dress that highlighted her hair very nicely.

"Crap, I don't have enough time to run over to the training center to change…"Albel said as he leaned against the wall.

"Why? You look fine, just the way you are." Angel said as she stepped from behind a house wearing a stunningly beautiful rose gown.

"There are a few stores still open and we could go get you a suit Albel." Cliff said as he put his arm around Mirage's waist.

"Well, then what are we waiting for Cliff." Albel said as he turned to look at the Klausian.

"We'll meet you guys later, then." Cliff and Albel quickly took of in the direction of the vendors to find Albel a suit to wear to the dance.

* * *

_A suit...A dance...That stranger that was talking to Angel, and Maria's sudden need for me to be with her...Why is this all happening now. Why didn't this happen before when we were fighting side by side._

_I must stop dropping into my thoughts like this...This must not be too..."Healthy" as Fayt would say._

* * *

**Nani-Shiyami:** Gyah, update…I shall be splitting this episode into 2 different episodes since I'm lazy and I don't wanna put a huge giant block of reading for all of you readers out there…and it is easier for me to think this way. Please R&R!


	4. Episode 4: A Moment like This Part 2

**The Girls All the Bad Guys Want**

**Episode 4:** A Moment Like This

Part Two of Two

* * *

_So here I am, running around this damn town trying to find a suit last minute so that I can get a suit for a stupid dance. Yes…A dance, and who the hell I am actually going to dance with? I have no idea…Maria…or Angel. Gah, Angel probably wouldn't dance with me…She probably has someone…And Maria will probably have no one since Fayt has Sophia, Cliff has Mirage, Roger has Nel and no matter how I think about that it is always disgusting…Adray is probably running around trying to get Clair to dance with someone. Woltar probably won't dance and the King has his queen…Disgusting it is…How filthy love is, I can't see why anyone would enjoy being in love._

* * *

"Albel are you even paying attention to what we're looking for?" Cliff said as he tied a red tie around his white collared shirt.

"Oh, right…I should be concentrating on what we're doing." Albel said as he reached in and picked out a black suit with indigo pin stripes. "This looks good, I guess."

"Albel, do you know anything?" Cliff said as he took the suit, grabbed a collared shirt, a pair of boxers and paid for it.

The two walked behind a few houses and paused for Albel to change.

"About what, maggot…" Albel said as he quickly took off his armor and clothes behind a house.

"About Maria and Angel…" Cliff said as he handed Albel the white shirt and a pair of boxers, trying to avoid eye connection with the younger man's revealed body.

"Why? Angel's a replacement, and Maria's just a friend that seems to like me." Albel said as he snapped the boxers against his skin and quickly threw on the shirt.

"That's not all…Angel has a man." Cliff said as he handed the rest of the suit to him.

"Really? That would surprise me, seeing as how she was stalking me earlier!" Albel said as he finished putting on the suit.

"Stalking you?" Cliff said as he quickly picked up Albel's clothes and armor and went into the inn and placed them on Albel's bed.

"Shut up and forget about what I said…Let's go the others are waiting." Albel said as he shook his hair and then swiftly ran towards the castle.

* * *

"Angel…Is there something that you would like to talk about?" Maria said as she slowly glided across the dance floor over to the gloomy temporary replacement.

"No, not really except I want you to ask Albel to dance with you." Angel said as she placed her head against a pillar.

"What?" Maria froze and stopped in her tracks unsure about what to do. Did her 'rival' for the man that she loved just give up?

"He's all yours Maria, I have nothing more to say. Besides, I have my own man." Angel said as she turned and walked towards the front door of the castle waiting for a man.

"Maria." Mirage walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, Mirage…Why of course I am alright." Maria shook her heads dispelling the thoughts of what had just occurred.

"Is Angel waiting for Albel?" Mirage asked as she turned her head towards the front door to see Angel leaning against a wall.

"No…At least that is what she said Mirage. She says that she has someone already." Maria said as she took a quick look around the room. "It doesn't seem that she is from Elicoor either…"

"How is that possible, there were no reports about a craft crashing or any other ships around this region." Mirage was curious about this. How would a girl be able to get to Ellicoor unless… "Maria, do you think that she could be from 4D space?"

"But how could she? She has no way to connect like Sophia does through dimensions, and she can't alter her genes to make her way into this world." Maria said as she turned her head to see Angel bow towards Albel as he entered and then resume her waiting for her man.

"She didn't hold on to his arm. Maybe she was meaning what she said, Maria." Mirage nodded her head at the thought.

* * *

"What's talking you so long Krylan-." Angel said as she tapped her head into the stone walls.

"Were you awaiting for me, madam?" The man from the store that she had shopped at earlier this evening was standing there next to Angel in a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up slightly with a loose brown shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"You know this was supposed to be formal, Umbra." Angel said as she looked around the room.

"Hey, at least I showed up." He said as she walked into the castle and did a little twirl around her.

"True, not as bad as the other times you stood me up when I needed you the most." Angel said tilting her head in the opposite direction trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Don't bring up that whole mess with you getting into a fight with those three knights."

"That's all that you care about. If I had picked a fight with anyone else you would have helped, but you didn't since they were knights." Angel said while snapping her head around and glared directly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." The man said before giving her a hug and then whisking her off towards the others.

* * *

"It is alright…I suppose." Angel said as she stopped and bowed again towards Albel. "Maria, did you."

"Oh no…not yet." Maria said as she blushed and turned towards Albel. "Albel, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"What now, maggot. This better be good." Albel said as both walked off towards one of the sides of the castle.

* * *

"I was wondering if…" Maria looked down at the ground and dragged the tip of her shoe in front of her. "If it would be okay with you if you could so much as be my escort tonight."

"That's all that you wanted to talk about?" Albel said as he turned his head and looked out a window, the stars were clear that night.

* * *

There were no clouds to cover their beautiful light, the moon was a crescent and had shed its beautiful light upon the dance floor through the encased opening above the dance floor.

* * *

"Yes." Maria said as she sighed with a little bit of disappointment.

"So, there's nothing more?" Albel continued to speak even though he didn't pay attention to Maria's actions.

"Yes, Albel, there's nothing more." Maria said as she began to get frustrated at his cold words, not even answering her question.

"And why would you even ask me a question like that, Maria." Albel said finally turning his head towards her.

"Be…because…I." Maria stuttered and turned to look at the floor.

* * *

"So, how do you think its going, Mirage?" Angel said as she walked up to the blonde woman.

"It seems that it might be going well, but then again. You never know Albel." Mirage shook her head as Cliff placed a hand on her arm. "Please excuse me, Angel."

"Go on, and have fun now, Mirage." Angel said as she sighed and turned around to see where the man she called Umbra had gone off, she had a gut wrenching feeling about what was going to happen next. "Sometimes, I wish moments like this would last forever..."

* * *

_Cliff and Mirage were dancing together, Fayt and Sophia near the refreshments stand. Roger was near Lady Nel, Clair with her father talking about something. Woltar was standing next to and talking with the King and Queen, and the queen of Aquaria talking with one of her servants._

_Everything seemed to be perfectly fine, but why didn't she feel that way. She felt cold, sickening chill go up her spine. Something was definitely wrong…Where had Umbra go?_

* * *

**Nani-Shiyami:** Moooooo…

**Cast of Star Ocean:** She's finally snapped hasn't she?

**Nani-Shiyami:** Moooooo….

**Cast of Star Ocean:** R&R please.


End file.
